Фёдор Достоевский
Фёдор Достоевский''' (フョードル・ドストエフスキー, Fuyōdoru Dosutoefusukī) ―'' глава таинственной организации "Крысы мертвого дома". Его способность называется «Преступление и наказание». Личность Большую часть времени показан спокойной и уверенной личностью. Федор, кажется, не боится своих врагов, обладая достаточной смелостью, чтобы позволить себе быть захваченным ими. Несмотря на крайнюю высокомерность, он умный и откровенный человек с истинно злым характером. Он определяет себя как бога. Всегда говорит о грешной натуре человека, имеет крепкие религиозные убеждения. Иронически, Дазай назвал его "демоном", сказав, что однажды встречал его в прошлом. Внешность Фёдор высокий и стройный молодой человек с темными, растрепанными волосам, достигающими его плеч. Его глаза также темные, проницательные, во взгляде всегда читается усталость. Он одевается, по-видимому, в застегнутую белую рубашку и белые штаны; дополняется его одежда длинным черным пальто, отороченным белым мехом и шапкой ушанкой. Он всегда обувает высокие красные ботинки. Прошлое В прошлом, по словам Дазая они уже встречались. До трёхсторонней войны между организациями, он был союзником Гильдии участие среди членов которой было из-за поиска определенной книги что искал Фицджеральд. Сюжет Впервые Фёдор появляется в 12 главе при обсуждении с Фицджеральдом и Агатой Кристи о задании, отметив, что он предвидел события, которые происходили ранее. Арка: Трехсторонняя война Неизвестно, что он делал во время войны. Тем не менее, когда Ацуши и Акутагава сражались против Фицджеральда, он получил доступ к контролю Моби Дика и заставил корабль в свободном падении (пульт что находился у Акутагавы больше никак не может повлиять управлению крепости) после поражения лидера Гильдии. В 37 главе, Дазай говорит о человеке, который уже начал действовать, упоминая, что он встречал его лишь раз называя Федора Демоном. В это самое время Достоевский говорит, что все идет по плану, несмотря на то, что Моби Дик, рухнул у Гильдии раздор, поэтому он сможет захватить четверть их ресурсов. Атака на Йокогаму ослабила их врага, и помогла выявить могущественных эсперов. В 38 главе группировка "Парк", хотела при помощи Детективного Агентства узнать, где находятся богатства Гильдии, но после разборки, Дазай говорит, что в Гильдии уже ничего нет, поскольку кто-то уже прибрал все к рукам и, наверное, этот человек и ввел в заблуждение этих ребят, имея в виду Федора Достоевского. Не известно, что он делал во время войны. Тем не менее, когда Ацуши и Акутагава сражались с Фицджеральдом, он захватил контроль над Моби Диком и "отправил" корабль в свободное падение после проигрыша последнего. Спустя какое-то время, после захвата четверти сбережений Гильдии, он встречается с Готорном и вместе они заключают сделку о сотрудничестве, пока Митчелл получает надлежащее лечение. Соглашаясь с его условием, Достоевский переходит к следующему этапу своего плана по очищению Йокогамы от грешников. Арка Спектакль Достоевского Spreading disinformation about the leftover guild's fortune, his plan is set in motion in order to lure criminal organizations and bring a wave of crime, though the reason for that is still unknown. Dazai states this truth, while a focused Fyodor is somewhere at the bay staring at the sea. Позднее, во время действия 42 главы, он позволяет мафии поймать себя, особенно был рад попасться мужчине с именем Эйс(A), одному из пяти глав Портовой Мафии. Пока руководители и босс решали его судьбу, он уже был в подземельной тюрьме. Эйс представляется пленнику, называя свое имя. Достоевского освобождают от пут, и приводят на переговоры о присоединении к его войску для уничтожения мафии. Тем не менее, он быстро отказывается и угрожает смертью, что разозлило мафиози, и тот разбивает бутылку вина о голову Федора. Эйс уходит, оставляя Достоевского с молодым мальчиком, который помогает ему просушить голову, и с которым был небольшой разговор. По своему возвращению Эйс удивляется, увидев, что пленник хочет сыграть в игру "больше меньше", в которую последний выигрывает довольно быстро. Разозленный этим, он приказывает своим слугам прийти, но ошеломлен фактом, что ничего из средств связи не работает, а затем был сбит с толку Федором, так как думал, что так работает способность Достоевского. After the executive commits suicide after noticing that he was tricked meticulously by him, he then exits the room and encounters the young boy once again. He proceeds to reveal his true objective, a list of the mafia members and abilities which Ace compiled. So, in order to not leave any witness, he uses his ability to assassinate the young boy and calls himself as a god, while leaving the burning cruiser and stating his next objectives: the annihilation of the Port Mafia and then, the Detective Agency. Во время столкновения вооруженного агентства и портовой мафии, Федор "убирает" Катая выстрелом в спину в его же доме, этому свидетелями становятся Ацуши и Куникида которые посмотрели на уже записанную запись скрытой камеры. Помимо этого, он забрал тело Катая с собой. Великий из Бродячих Псов Манга: Том 11, Глава 49 Способность ― ''Пока еще, его способность, фактически, не была описана. В 42 главе есть намек на то, что, возможно, он способен убить кого-либо лишь одним прикосновением. Цитаты Примечания Прочее * Название его способности это отсылка к его книге «Преступление и наказание» * Название организации главой которой он является это отсылка к повести Достоевского «Записки из Мёртвого дома» * Имеет привычку грызть ногти и кожу на пальцах, благодаря чему, они часто кровоточат. * Как он сам говорил, у него очень слабое телосложение Галерея Screenshot 2.png|Крысы мертвого дома (логотип) 108.jpg|Working from the shadows 174.jpg|Достоевский